pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
Moja DyskusjaPlik:Pikachu gif.gif Witaj, PokeGirl, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:PokeGirl. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Buizelek (dyskusja) 15:33, wrz 8, 2010 Siema! Co mi napisałaś na wiki? Nie mogłem przeczytać bo mi się połączenie zerwało :( - Buizelek 15:36, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, na tej stronie możesz zrobić swoje poki, anime, mangi, opowiadanie itp :) - Buizelek 15:39, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Ale też rób przekierowania bo wtedy się nie miesza :) - Buizelek 15:48, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Fajna ta Wiki, tylko że pusta...mam dla Ciebie zadanie :) - [[Użytkownik:Buizelek| (Dyskusja)]] 17:36, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) To właśnie było to zadanie :) Zrobienie logo :) Prześlij, ale nie wiem jak je tu wkleić (na miejsce logo) :( - Buizelek 17:41, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Ps. Czy u Ciebie też się tło zmieniło? Suuper! Jak ty to zrobiłaś?! Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper :) - Buizelek 18:08, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Aha, a fajny zrobiłem se życiorys? :) A czy tło Buizel Wiki się zmieniło? - Buizelek 18:12, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź w preferencje (klinkij w więcej) potem klinkij na Skórki i wybierz którąś :) - Buizelek 18:30, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, akurat dzisiaj mi wyzdrowiał mój Paintcik, ale tylko do zapisywania plików bo co do rysowania to nawet ołówek zniknąl :( - Buizelek 18:41, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Tak prześlę :) A wejdziesz jeszcze? - Buizelek 18:46, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Robota zrobiona, więc do jutra :) - Buizelek 19:26, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Która wersja Charmandera Ci się bardziej podoba? Bo nie mogę się zdecydować :) - Buizelek 13:02, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) A skąd go wzięłaś? :O - Buizelek 13:08, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem :S - Buizelek 17:30, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) I nowy rozdział? :D - Buizelek 17:34, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Wystarczy jedno kliknięcie do blokady...XD Nie no żart - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 17:40, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Też se poprzenosze, ale nie dzisiaj. A tak wogóle to co ty się tak spieszysz? Ta Wiki pożyje jeszcze jakiś roku lub dwa, więc masz duuużo czasu :) - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 17:45, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Podoba Ci się Buizel Wiki? :D - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 18:02, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie przenoszę mojego tu Pikachu, a u Ciebie? :) - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 08:33, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Cześć! Co z opowiadaniem? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 14:22, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Fajny ;D A zrobisz dziś jeszcze jeden? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 14:39, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, chętnie bym Cię mianował, ale nie mam niebieskiego pojęcia jak to zrobić :( - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 06:54, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Tak ale wiesz, nazwa charakter i takie tam XD - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 11:52, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Zrobisz jeszcze dzisiaj rozdział? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 17:01, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Czy w "Użytkownicy" na stronie głównej mam się tam sama wpisać, czy to się samo zrobi automatycznie? - Czikitka No, rozdziały bardzo fajne. Nie mogę doczekać się kolejnych. W najbliższych dniach też zamierzam się wziąść za moje opowiadanie, muszę tylko znaleźć więcej czasu - Czikitka Oczywiście. Napisz tylko kim byś chciała być. Zrobisz jeszcze dziś rozdział? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 14:50, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) He, he :) Pewnie że fajne! Ale raczej się nie przyda :( A mogłabyś zrobić w brudnopisie jakiś projekt na stronę główną? Plis - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 15:18, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Tak a co? Tak się składa że mam tu już konto Nie wiem, zapomniałem :) Nic nie szkodzi, lubię odpowiadać Buizelek XD Tak ale napisałaś mi tu, więc chciałem odpisać ;D Zaraz wchodzę na swoje... Hej :) - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 11:23, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) XD A kiedy rozdziałek??? Szkoda... a jutro??? XD A mnie nie zaprosiłaś -.- Jak dla mnie to to jest świetny pomysł! Użytkownik:PokeGirl/Moje urodziny ;D Dlaczego? Usuwać Ligę Hoenn??? Już :) A co do tych urodzin to co byś chciała? XD D: Tak to ja nie umiem... Aaa, czyli te co mamy na Wiki?? Aha, da się zrobić :) Tylko którą, Red, Green...? Black, White...? Znalazłem zdjęcie z Pokabu na którego leci Poke Ball :) Chcesz zobaczyć? Masz Plik:Pokabu.jpg Jak szukałem tych gier to natrafiłem na taki jeden (trochę głupi i zboczony ale o pokach :)) to tam sobie przeglądałem fotki i znalazłem go Już wróciłaś? Co z tymi zaproszeniami? Hej :) Zrobisz rozdział??? Dzisiaj!!!??? Czy mógłbym być w twoim opowiadaniu?Pawel10s 19:40, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Paul, wiek taki jak u innych bohaterów, Pewter City, trener, spokojny i zabawny, Charmeleon, Psyduck (potem Golduck) i potem Doduo. Dzięki:)Pawel10s 20:40, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jasne, tylko podaj informacje. I zdjęcie :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:52, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Dobra umieszczę cię w następnym rozdziale ale nie zrobię go teraz bo szczerze mówiąc nie grałem dzisiaj w nic =P Czas kontynuować grę w LeafGreen. Jak będę miał czas to powinieniem zacząć go robić jeszcze dziś około/po (lol :P) 19:00 Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:14, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS.Jako że nie dałaś zdjęcia, dałem to po prawej. thumb Za późno :bwahahahaha Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:16, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś? Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:36, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Nie żyjesz :lol Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:06, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) ... Ten Caterpie... W grach jak użyjesz przedmiotu, np. Poke Ball to pisze used gdzie to nazwa gracza( :P) a to.... nazwa przedmiotu (lolololol). Co znaczy że Caterpie użył Masterballa aby złapać Kakunę. Ale Pokemon który łapie innego Pokemona? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:00, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS.A masz jakiś inny ulubiony cytat z opowiadania? :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:03, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) To w "reklamie" to gości specjalni. Możesz także ich dać :P Gościami specjalnymi są albo osoby nie z Pokemonów albo Pokemony typu MissingNo. czy ♀. PS.Najnowsza wersja artykułu :D Trzeba takich więcej dodać :p Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:14, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) MissingNo. to nie Fakemon gdyż występuje w I generacji gier Pokemon jako glitchowy Pokemon którego No. - 000 - służyło aby było tam miejsce i nie było jakieś błędu :P Zrobisz rozdział?? Lol, nie można cię wysadzić (w opowiadaniu) bo coś piszesz że to głupie :P Ja sobie tak tylko żartuje XD A co u Ciebie? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 18:20, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Co??? Oni są jacyś nie normalni! Jak tak można...? Pika-taniec :D Czytasz moje opowiadanie? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:24, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Kontynuuj swe opowiadanie bo nic się nie dzieje tam D: (a przynajmniej nie zauważyłem) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:31, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz, to zrób Espeon ale pamiętaj żeby info nie dotyczyły anime lub mang, chyba że naszych. A takie info z gier to możesz dać, zobacz to Pidgey :) Takie pytanie (dla opowiadania :D) gdybyś mogła być Pokemonem to jakim była byś? (bez Pokemonów które ewoluowały, wyjątek to Pokemony które w debiutowej generacji nie miały pre-ewolucji ale potem je dostały jak np. Pikachu czy Marill) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:09, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Mogłabyś mu Plik:Pidgeotto A.png zrobić białe tło? Dzięki :) A co z tymi urodzinkami?????? No cóż...zapomniałe, więc NAJLEPSZEGO Heja :D W szkole (chyba) wymyśliłem nieco do następnego rozdziału :P Powiem ci tylko że wprowadzi nową osobę którą pozna paczka (nie dołączy się ale nie będzie epizodyczna) i jej skład itp. są wzorowane na mojej postaci z Pokémon Crystal. :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:11, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Mat bo tak się nazwałem w grze. Tak wogóle poprawiam nazwy w twoim opowiadaniu bo albo są błędne (Kamień Gromu nie Kamień Pioruna) albo nie przetłumaczone (Pallet Town to Alabastia czy Viridian City to Wertania). Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:18, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Interpunkcja w twoim opowiadaniu... Zdycha. Spacja jest po kropce i przecinku a nie po i przed :lol Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:35, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha... No nieźle :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! Przerobisz to jakoś? http://wiki.pokemonpl.net/Plik:Nezkalogo.gif Nie chce kopiować z Wikinezki - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 13:37, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz że próbowałem w Paincie narysować wstążke do pokazów Pokémonów? xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:18, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Hejo :D Czytałaś nowy rozdział z mego opowiadania? :D Może zrobię dziś 9 rozdział, lecz kurde nie mogę wymyślić imienia dla dziewczyny (wyglądać będzie jak Dawn ]:->) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:05, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Ale mi pomogłaś ;P Twoja "nagroda"Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:12, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Hej PokeGirl :) U spoko, a u Ciebie? Wiem, moja Wiki się robi sławna ;D Nie ty jedna... A dlaczego? :3 Eh, on już taki jest. Samolub i tyle ale w realu nawet fajny :) A mniej główne powody? Głównym bohaterem jest Max, a Snisel już chyba powoli zaczyna nie lubieć Hoena bo ten bo wciąż męczy. Zauważyłaś że SS mu nie odpisuje? Też mu się nie dziwie. Z resztą widziałem jak SS mu wygranął: Piszesz mi to '''trzeci czy czwarty raz'. Doszło do mnie za pierwszym razem, powinieneś dać trochę powymyślać w moim własnym opowiadaniu... hmmm... Mi?'' :S W ogłoszeniach BW napisałem że za miesiąc najaktywniejsza osoba nim zostanie :) Więc może tak - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 11:12, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Masz cały miesiąc! A po za tym inni też mają szkołę. A wiesz może co to znaczy Rollbock? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 11:15, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Eh, już bez przesady ;D Co, myślisz że BW będzie mieć 1 admina!!??? Jesteś jeszcze? Witaj :) mohłąbyś powiedzieć jak zrobić żeby obrazek pokemona był przezroczysty a nie z białym tłęm? Daru 05 Czyli dobre obrazki dodałem do Grotla i Turtwiga? A co jest do poprawy? I chciałbym się zapytać czy dobrze robiłem że dodałem kilkadziesiąt sprite? To ja porobię artykuły o pokemonach od Turtwiga w górę oprócz plików Dobra będę pamiętał, ale to zrobię za chwilę bo teraz robię mój profil "Ale , info bierz z ikinezki lub z Bulby (ale jeśli będzieś używał tłumacza to zdania zmieniaj na zrozumiałe) i kolory też mi zostaw. PS. I dodwaj kategorię "Gatunki Pokemonów"" Lepiej jak ja zajme się informacjami z Bulbapedii... W końcu miałem chyba 5-tkę z angielskiego na koniec 6 klasy :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:22, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) Twoje szanse na Admina rosną ;D - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 16:19, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations napewno będziesz adminem Ps. niema szans żebym cię dogonił? S kąd bierzesz te fajne obrazki poków ściągniesz ze staraptorem? Podaj link do filb bo niemogę tego znajść Skąd ty bierzesz miniaturki? Niepodobne do tych co znalazłem na Bulbapedii xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:36, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) "Jak większość roślin wytwarza pokarm w procesie fotosyntezy." - wtf Turtwig to jest zwierzę nie roślina :O Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:41, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) PS.Czytaj też to powyżej tego wpisu :P Twoje Adminowskie szanse rosną! Jesteś najaktywniejszym użytkownikiem :) Congratulations!! - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 18:54, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Patrze tam i nie widzę tych co wsadziłaś przed chwilą do Mewtwo. :O [[Użytkownik:1-ek|Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:58, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC)]] No :P Siedzisz po godzinach :lol I się wyśpisz? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:03, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) A skąd mam brać informacje o nich? A to powiec na jakich podstawie uzupełniasz informacje. Ogólnie skąd Uroda ci się nie popsuje jak będziesz w takich godzinach na komputerze? =D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:31, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) To (nie)fajną masz szkołe jak tak mało czasu masz D: Dobra to dzisiaj się już tutaj nie pokażę, do jutra :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:41, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz chyba co dzisaj za dzień? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:04, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) A ja to powietrze??? :O - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 15:09, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki :-) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:14, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki ;D K**** zapomniałem!!! Poczekaj, sprawdzę! 7 września ;D Ja, administrator i założyciel Buizel Wiki uroczyście oświadczam iż dnia 7 września powstała ta Wiki, i ustanawiam ten dzień dniem Buizela!! :D Dzięki :) Pozdrów swojego Buizela od mojego Buizela który należy do mnie, Buizela :D OK, walczymy! Buizel! Atakuj bombą dźwięku! Złap jego ogon i użyj gryzienia! Wykorzystaj to i użyj Strumienia Wody!!! Nie!!! Bomba dźwięku!! Ah!! Użyj przyciągania XD ??? Odbij go bombą dźwięku i atakuj gryzieniem! Jaką odznakę wygrałem???? XD Wow! Dzięki! Walczysz o odznakę wodospadu?? :) Mniam, smcznego! :D Może na stronie z odznakami zrobię że pokonuje się nas?? :D Dobra zaczynaj :) Idź Vaporeon! Kwasowy pancerz! Wzmocnij kwas by liście się stopiły i atakuj! Vaporeon!! Uważaj! Bomba Błotna!! Aa! Sałatkę miksuj a nie mojego Vaporeona!! :P Powrót, Blastoise - lodowy promień! Ah, Blastoise! Szybki Skręt Unik! Gryzienie! Blastoise!! Padł, Vaporeon - wodna broń! Hmm. Zamroź ochronę lodowym promieniem! Atak Ogonem! Weś sobie na MTV, pudelek leci :) Został Buizel. Lodowy Strumień Wody! Użyj Wodnego Wiru i zmieszaj go z liściami i rzuć w Tsuta! Poserfuj po niej Buizel! O nie! Kurde, zrób coś!!! O...ewoluujesz!!!??? E, nie. To tylko ta elektrostatyczność. Zaraz... spróbuj jak najwięcej ocierać się o Espeon i spróbuj użyć Pioruna!! Buizel, stary, opanuj się!!! Buizel, obudź się! Stalowy Ogon powinien Cię obudzić a ty wciąż sobie idziesz!!! Buizel!!! Obudź się!!! Przegramy debilu!!! Dobra, Buizel powrót. Wygrałaś odznakę Wodospadu :) Nie wiem. Właśnie Ci go przesyłam, może Espeon pomoże i powie o co mu chodzi? OK... Chelsea paralizator!!! D: Umarł!!!! D: E, jednak nie... Użył odpoczynku XD Ale coś taki smutny :( Co??? Mój Buizel? Zakochał się??? E tam. Prawda Buiz...eno weź się z nią nie całuj!!!! :P Odsyłam Espeon ??? Przysyłam Ci go :) Nie dowie się. Śpi sobie w ... moim łóżku??!!! Złaź!!!! .... OK, spoko. W najbliższym czasie nie będzie mi potrzebny :) Nie, już nie za...eno złaź!!!!! ... Ehh, on ma mój charakter ;D Nie daje za wygraną. Ale jak tam Eeveelucje? :0 To już się ... ???!!! Uff. Nie no, a co teraz robią?? PRZERWA CZYTAJ TO :D :D .... xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:07, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Ale co? :P No mój :lol Niestety jak wziął Eevee to samiec wypadł D: Włączyłem sobie Visual Boy Advance i pograłem w LeafGreen :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:21, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Ej a masz jakieś gry z serii Pokémon? Bo ja mam... Pokémon Yellow, Crystal, Ruby, LeafGreen, Emerald i Pearl no i jeszcze Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team. Przy czym najwięcej czasu zmarnowałem na Crystal bo w sumie 2 tygodnie. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:27, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Jak tam Umbreon i Espeon?? :) - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 11:04, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) D: Zaraz się za niego wezmę >:( ... już przyszedł Całą noc nie spał i łezka mu leciała :( ... Nie wiem Nie gadam po Buiziemu :P 0.0 przysyłam Umbreon!!! Wow!! No gratulacje mój mały, jesteś tatuśkiem!!! XD Może wychowają je??? :D Nie wiem, zobaczy się :) Eno, mam nadzieję że mu przejdzie :) On kiedyś miał dziewczynę ale ona go zdradziła i chyba dlatego tak teraz przeżywa :( ... No z miesiąc ... OK, chodź Buizel! Rozgrzejesz się trochę! ??? ok :( ... Epicko ważne. Jutro o 8:05 wyemitują kolejny film o Pokach :D :D :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:11, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Hej, mam dla Ciebie zadanie :) Musisz znaleść i przesłać jakieś małe zdjęcię do Szablon:Użytkownik Poke Fan OK? :D Oo, serio? :) Chłopiec czy Dziewczynka? :D A jak Espeon? Nie wiem, poszedł sobie gdzieś 0.0 Masz rację. Sprawdź czy nie ma go u Ciebie w okolicy a ja sprawdzę u siebie U mnie nie ma a u Ciebie??? OK, biorę!!! A tak z innej beczki, dlaczego nie jesteś na NK?? ???? Nudne???? Ja tam całymi dniami siedzę na grach i się nie nudzę, a po za tym jest tam N talk (gg) i wogóle możesz pisać ze znajomymi :) ??? A grałaś w Pet Party, Icy Tower, Happy Harvest, Miejskie Gangi, Moja Szkoła, Crazy Charly, Turtle Squad, Szpital, Texas, Dark Orbit, Seafiling, Funtris i Świat Danio??? Czyli że się nie zarejetrujesz? :( Wiesz że na NK jest Michał Hoen? Gdybyś była zalogowana zobaczyłabyś jaki on jest brzydki XD http://nk.pl/#profile/3361419/gallery/album/2/83 Łap i mów XD Zobacz w historia i autorzy mój login i hasło i się zaloguj Co, że Michał?? Potwór wodny we własnej osobie ale se jeszcze inne zdjęcia pooglądaj :D Ha, ha. Mówiłem :D No, bo inaczej to wszyscy jego znajomi oślepną!!! O, mam dla Ciebie zadanie. Napisz w 5 zdaniach opis Hoena korzystając z zdjęć XD Ha, ha. Żartuję, nie ma słow by go opisać. Jest podobny do Snubulla XD Wow! Idealnie dopasowałaś przymiotniki! Nie widzę żadnych błędów ortograficznych i stylistycznych. Widać że zdania zawierają bardzo urozmaicone słownictwo... 6!! XD Noo :D A chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcia Magnuma5991??? :D A wiesz że Filip2006 jest brzydszy niż Hoen???!!! :D Ja? Nie mam a co? Do mojego też powinna być tabliczka :) Ja uważam że nie jestem modelem ale gdy zawsze wybierają na dzień chłopaka klasowego przystojniaka to teraz mnie wybrały dziewczyny ale dalej w konkurencjach na chłopaka szkoły to przegrałem :( No, ładna :) ... ilu moich znajomych jeszcze widziałaś??? D: Aha, ale Hoen to potwór, naprawdę powinno się tabliczkę ostrzegawczą dać!!!!! Dobry pomysł. Ale chyba mi tam na koncie nie nabroiłaś zabardzo, co? ;) Wiem, już mam przełączone :) A właśnie, może pogadamy o filmach i takich tam? Jaki jest twój ulubiony film? :D No, Avatar był super. Grafika ekstra, szkoda że w pokach takiej nie ma :D A piosenkarz/karka? No to podam przykłady a ty odpowiesz których tak a które nie: * Lady Gaga * Michael Jackson * Madonna * Miley Cyrus * Byonce (jakoś takoś) * Black Eyed Peace * Feel * Stachursky * Ewa Farna Wejdziesz na wiki bo chcę coś od ciebie(Michał Hoen z wikinezki) Hm, masz taki sam gust jak ja :) Hmmm, lubię: * Bad Romance - Lady Gaga * Thliler - Michael Jackson (najbardziej) * Bad - Michael Jackson (najbardziej) * Black or White - Michael Jackson (najnajnajnajbardziej :)) i wiele, wiele innych :) A ty? No, Buizel, chodź powalczysz. Wybieraj Poka :) Zaraz wracam :) No, dawaj :) Buizel, użyj lodowego kła na kuli by ją zamrozić a następnie odbij ją stalowym ogonem! Unik i Lodowa Pięść w ogon Togekiss! Buizel!! Nie!! Eh, Lodowy Strumień Wody! Aaa, Buizel! Dobra, uznajmy że padł, idę na kolecję. Do jutra :) Próbuję zrobić tabelkę do odznak Miałem nadzieję że ty tego spróbujesz :) Wiesz że chyba o 13.30 też jest powtórka Arceusa? :D - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 10:28, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Jestem, jestem :) Brzydal Hoen chce żebyć mu Growlitha miotacz przerobiła na Armatkę wodną. WTF? Ogień i Woda?? XD Psychicznie i wyglądowo XD No operacje plastyczne niech se zafunduje bo wygląda jak Crougang :D Jesteś? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 16:09, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) O nic, tak pytam :) Robię swój PokeDex, ma już 8 poków. Masz jakieś pomysły co do kolejnych? Ty też powymyślaj jakieś poki i zrobimy o nich strony, co ty na to?? Ty możesz robić w Paintcie Jak? Tak Wiem. Co ty na to żebyśmy uznawali fakemony jako Pokemony i robili o nich strony?? :) To zrób obrazek w Paintcie i robimy artykuł :D Spoko :) OK, ale jak myślisz. Czy Kitsun jest ognisty czy psychiczny? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 20:07, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś? Nic, nudy, nudy, a u Ciebie?? Co z fakemonami? Jakie numery im damy? Może 6 generacja :) Widziałem, świetny :) Hej, a będzie jego ewolucja? Mój Paint kopnął w kalendarz :( Nie Pracowita jesteś :) Fajnie. Mi pozostaje czekać na zbawienie, a zbawieniem nazywam przyjście znajomego informatyka, który wgra mi najnowszą werjsę Painta :) Ale na necie znalazłem też kilka fajnych fakemonów, zrobić? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 08:57, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Ale proszę, by przed pierwszym align był postawiony ten kod | '' bo wtedy tabelkę można edytować normalnie OK Słyszałem że używasz Painta. Ja mam inny program, Gimp 2. Zdecydowanie bardziej rozbudowany niż Paint xD W dodatku jest polska wersja językowa :D LoL 10:01, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Hej, chciałbym zrobićfakemona ale nie umiem robićtabelek na tej wiki. Jakbym ci podał dane i przesłał rysunek to byś zrobiła?Pawel10s 13:18, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Ja tutaj nie moge kopiować.Pawel10s 13:24, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) To jakbyś mogła: *nazwa: '''Stowoma' *nazwa jap.: スト現在ワ *typ1: kamień *typ2: elektro *wzrost: 20cm *waga: 10 kg Z góry dzięki. Pawel10s 13:32, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Zaraz prześle rysunek.Pawel10s 13:39, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) OK - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 13:41, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź na Wikinezkę bo Hoenowski coś chce - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 13:54, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, a jak tam mały Eevee?? :D - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 14:01, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Oo, dzielny maluszek :) Pozdrów go ode mnie Dobra, prześlij mi go O, już jest... A Buizel bardzo dobrze, pokonał wczoraj trenera z Johto który chciał zdobyć odznakę :) A Espeon? Tak, a co? OK, świetny pomysł, tylko że...namiot mi wicher porwał i musimy trochę poczekać, bo za miesiąc mają być przecenione w Poke sklepie A duży? No i jak tam ten trawiasty ptaszek? :D Hmm, a użyczysz troszkę miejsca?? :3 Cóż, możemy właściwie już teraz :D Mijumaru i Pikachu, resztę złapię. A ty? A ja Buizela, ale to chyba dobrze dla nich :) Buizel będzie teraz trenować z Nathanem, on też ma Buizela więc chciałem żeby się trochę zaprzyjaźnili :) To gdzie idziemy na początek? Nie...czekaj!!! Może polecimy na moim Pidgeocie?? Ma milutkie piórka :D Ale trochę mało miejsca. To może ty będziesz na jego grzbiecie a ja będę się trzymał jego nogi?? OK, gotowa?? To lecimy... :) Pidgeot, użyj przyspieszenia!!!! Aaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee szzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbkooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! :O Oj, rzeczywiście. Ale...to znaczy że byłem pierwszy!! :D ...aaaaaa, ktoś zaatakował Pidgeota i ...bul, bul....D: BULmijuBULmaruBULratujBULmnieBULiBulpidgeotaBUL.... Wow, dzięki :D Gdzie jesteś!!??? Słyszę Cie ale nie widzę O, ja też. Ale Ciebie nie!! -.- No i jak my się odnajdziemy??? ??? Rozumieć, nade mną latać jakiś Altaria... Aaa, rozumieć :D No. To co teraz robimy?? Hmm, nie znamy się jeszcze za bardzo na liderach, ich pokach ani atakach :( To ty rozłuż namiot a ja pójdę po jakieś jedzenie, ok? Już jestem. Przyniosłem kilka jagód bo nic inego nie było...Ale, ten namiot jest trochę mniejszy niż mysłałem O.O Smacznego, ja też trochę zjem i idę spać. ??? Pobudka!!! Tak się rozwaliłaś że cały namiot zajęłaś!!!! Jaki?? :D Bo tak się rozwaliłaś że nie miałem nawet trcohę miejsca!!! No wreszcie...Hrrraaappp, Fiuuuu!!! Hrraaaapp, Fiu!! Ehe, piękne! :D ??? To są czy nie ma? No nie!! Hmm, no cóż. Jest jeden plus tego, spójż jak pięknie na niebie :) No tak. E...o spójrz!! Chyba tam jest!! -> Biegnę zobaczyć czy to on! O, o. To Voltorb!!!! Aaaaa, kryć się!!! D: To Voltorby!!!!!!!!! Hmm. O kurde!! Jest na drzewie!!! :O Umiesz się wspinać?? "Super pomysł!" Potem będzie nam kapać na głowy! -.- Nie wiem czy plącza są odpowiedznio długie, to bardzo wysoko Hmm, spróbuję tam wejść 0.0 Dobra! Już prawie go ma...aaaa!!! Uwaga, lecę!!! Ale z namiotem!!! :D Aa! Ała, moje wszystko. Hej, gdzie je...oj, sorki! Ale mam namiot! :D No już, złaże. Dobra, to może rozłożymy go i wkońcu uderzę w kimono? Dobra, tylko że...znaleźliśmy namiot a co ze śpiworami??? Aha, rozumiem. To ja też się położę. Dobranoc!!! ...Hrrraaaaaap, fiuuuuuu! Hrrrrrraaaaappp, fiuuuuuuuuu! Dobra, do jutra! Cześć, wyspałaś się? :D E, a jaki? Mnie się śniło że spotkałem Asha i mnie wyzwał a potem mnie okradł z Poke balli :( 0.0 Wow Aha, mam iść coś znaleść, tak? :/ Ta, w środku lasu? Nie wiem, pewnie na jakiejś wysepce obok Isshu -.- No, tylko jak? Nawet nie wiemy gdzie jest Isshu, a nasze "ptaki" odleciały już do profesora. Ty narysowałaś tego Pawgle? xD LoL 13:24, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, to miejsce pokemonami nie świeci... Cóż, może ty poszukaj jakiegoś poka a ja postaram się zbudować tratwę. Wezwij Tsutarję, bo potrzebne mi jeszcze kilka belek a ona ma długie i silne dzikie plącza :D OK, już zrobione. Spakuj nas a ja pójdę coś sprawdzić... ....Mijumaru, unik! Muszelkowe Ostrze!!! .... CZYTAJ :lol Zobacz jak podrasowałem rysunek Pawgla i porównaj go z tym co jest tutaj :P LoL 13:56, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, już, jestem. Gotowa? Wydawało mi się że słyszalem Asha, miałem rację i stoczyliśmy pojedynek... Ale płyńmy już :) On... Hrrapp... Ałć! ..co jest, już jesteśmy? ??? Co to? Czyżby Isshu? Ale nie mamy kasy. Jestem taki głodny że...o, tam jest Magikarp! ...plum.